


Watch Me

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine watches Louisa and gets a little excited. Takes place during Winter Riders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

Sabine chewed on her lower lip as Louisa soared past her on her horse. That girl could take the jumps really well. Even, so her father had said, managing to leap the highest jumps at the horse show without any difficulty whatsoever. Just the thought of it got her hot under the collar. And seeing it…

“You’re always here, aren’t you?” said Louisa, trotting her horse over to Sabine. She paced the trot so well that it took Sabine a moment to realise that she’d been spoken to.

“Oh, I just like to check out the competition,” said Sabine. “It’s good to stay on top.”

“In what way?” asked Louisa.

“Follow me,” said Sabine, mounting her horse. She rode around to the back of the riding hall, Louisa following her. There, she got off her horse, shooed it away, and gestured for Louisa to do the same.

“What are you-“ Louisa began, but Sabine grabbed her and crushed her lips to Louisa’s, pressing her back against the riding hall.

“Shut up, I’m horny,” said Sabine, attaching her lips to Louisa’s neck. Her hands went to Louisa’s jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. The sound that Louisa made when Sabine finally slipped her hand past the clothing barrier sent thrills racing through Sabine.

“And you’re going to fuck me right here?” asked Louisa. “I thought that this was just a one-time thing.”

“No, I’m going to tease you and then bring you back to my bedroom,” said Sabine with a roll of her eyes. “Fucking idiot.” She muttered this last part as she pulled down Louisa’s jeans and her own pants. She noticed that Louisa’s legs were trembling as she licked her inner thighs, so she did it again. Louisa began to make little keening noises, and then Sabine finally pulled down her panties and took one long lick of her pussy. At that, Louisa moaned loudly.

Sabine slipped a finger into herself at the sound of Louisa’s moan, then started to lap at the dripping folds in front of her. Her pants would definitely be stained from kneeling on the ground, but Sabine didn’t really care right at the moment. She was far more interested in the little panting, moaning noises that Louisa was making as Sabine’s tongue lapped over her folds and flicked over her entrance and clit. Sabine was getting even wetter just from the sounds. Her fingers slid over herself easily, which would have been good if it wouldn’t also make climaxing harder.

Louisa arched her back when Sabine finally slipped her tongue inside, letting out another loud moan. The cold didn’t even bother her, if anything it made her moan again at the sight of her own warm wetness steaming in the winter air. Her hands stroked over Sabine’s hair, which was surprisingly soft considering how spiky it looked. Her tongue and lips were soft too yet firm in their actions, which made Louisa want to moan her name. But that would be embarrassing and it would give Sabine too much satisfaction, so she just moaned instead.

“Pull my hair,” said Sabine, pulling away for a moment. Her dark eyes glittered, and Louisa tugged slightly at Sabine’s hair to get her head back to where she wanted it.

Sabine moaned as her tongue returned to licking, while her finger was joined by another and began thrusting. Louisa found the tie that held Sabine’s hair up and tugged it out, making sure not to be gentle. Sabine tipped her head back and moaned, and Louisa could finally see Sabine’s hand busily stroking and fingering herself. Her now-unbound hair floated around her shoulders, and that combined with her blissful look and her mouth opening to pant made Louisa moan and pull Sabine’s head back where she wanted it.

Sabine’s tongue darted in and out, flicking at the inside of Louisa’s pussy. Louisa could hear the slick sounds of Sabine’s finger going in and out of herself, and she tipped her head back and moaned at the sound. Sabine’s tongue flicked something which made Louisa buck her hips, but then she couldn’t find it again. Louisa was only slightly disappointed, because it had brought her closer than anything else. And then Sabine’s tongue slipped out of her and went back to flicking her clit, finally bringing Louisa over the edge with a cry of pleasure. 

Louisa dug her fingers into Sabine’s head and pushed it into her pussy, wanting to feel that tongue inside her again. Her fingers loosened at last, and then Sabine could finally finish herself off. She didn’t lay down completely but instead got into a position where her back and hips were arched off the ground. Louisa watched her as her fingering became more erratic and focused on her clit. Sabine’s neck was arched, her eyes still closed in bliss, while her hips still moved slowly. And then they suddenly jerked upward as her entire body stiffened. Louisa licked her lips, blushing as Sabine moaned and frantically began rubbing again to ride out her orgasm. And then Sabine got up and leaned against Louisa, her body still trembling with aftershocks.

“Can I ask why the sudden desire to fuck me?” asked Louisa. Sabine licked her lips, then touched her cheek and began searching in her pockets for a handkerchief.

“I like watching you ride,” said Sabine. “But don’t get too flattered. A lot of girls who ride nicely end up where you are now.”

“Um. Okay, thanks,” said Louisa. “Best reward for good riding that I’ve ever heard of.”

Sabine shrugged and wiped the juices off her cheeks, then pulled her pants back up and walked away, presumably to search for her horse. Louisa did the same, feeling quite pleased with the outcome of her riding training. It was definitely a good incentive to train.


End file.
